happy ending songfic
by UnhelpfulPanda
Summary: USUK  my first songfic! please review, it would be super helpful!  Happy Ending-Mika


its a bit long...but bear with me. I'm not very good with songfics, this is my first that I thought was good enough to post. So, technically, my first. The couple is USUK, and the fanfic is because of a popular Hetalia video on Youtube. it had many pairing, but the lyrics stuck to USUK. or UKUS. it really doesn't matter for this story, but USUK rings together better. I tried really hard, so...please review.

anime: Hetalia-belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz, not me.

couple(s): England and America, sort of slight England and Spain, slight America and France, slight Greece and Japan, slight America and Japan-characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya, not me

song: Happy Ending-by Mika, not me

underlined words are direct quotes. or almost, in some cases

* * *

England fell onto his knees, trying not to weep at the feet of the near-victorious American. He couldn't help but feel utterly hopeless. He had lost his baby brother; not to a dangerous animal, a disease, or even a rivaling Frenchman, like he assumed might happen. No, he had lost the one he loved dearly to the tempting embrace of independence.

And now a mere teenager had defeated him. England had no hope, no love, and certainly no glory. He remembered the time before this dreadful Revolution, when America still loved him…

_"Yay, England's home!" England found himself squished to a strong American's chest. "I missed you!" America pouted._

_"America, I saw you this morn-…I missed you too," England sighed. He knew how horrible his absence had been for his little colony (_not so little anymore_, England noted to himself). America would find himself, a teenaged boy, in tears if he slept in late and didn't get to kiss England goodbye before the shorter blonde went to work._

_"I love you, England," America whispered._

_"Love you too," England stood on his toes and kissed America's chin, no longer able to reach the American's nose, let alone forehead. He turned to walk into the kitchen._

_"…England?" England turned slightly to see America, looking flustered and red. "_How_ do you love me?" He finally asked._

_"Why, that's a silly question, Love! You're my baby brother!" England cried. America sighed, pulling England into a softer hug. He leaned forward and kissed England, halfway on the lips. England pulled away, holding his hand to his mouth. "Wh-what-?"_

_"Sorry. I missed your cheek," America chuckled, smiling in a replica of his usual grin. England felt his heart flutter and his knees go weak. He violently shoved those thoughts away. _He's your brother, you disgusting bastard_! England scolded himself._

_"Alright then, what would you like for dinner?" England asked. America laughed._

_"Already ate, England!" He explained. England pouted, going into the kitchen to fix himself something. "England...our love is for forever. I'll never not love you, okay?" England smiled at the improper grammar._

_"I'll always love you too, America," England told the American over his shoulder. America muttered something and left the kitchen. He came back._

_"By the way, France stopped by," America explained. England whipped around._

_"What'd he say?" He demanded. America looked away._

_"Nothing." He looked up at England with a grin. "I threatened another seven-years' war on him," He chuckled._

_"Git." The insult was with love._

England let out a shaky sob, grateful for the rain to hide his tears. It didn't matter though; America knew he was crying. "England…you used to be so big…" Was England imagining the twinge of hurt and sadness? The hope made his heart ache worse, and another sob escaped his pale, trembling lips.

"Say it, England. Say I'm independent," The American ordered, a harsh edge to his voice. Yes, England had most definitely imagined it.

"You're…you're independent," He forced out. Those two words burned his throat and seared his tongue. His heart hurt worst of all. Slowly, America and his victorious army left the battlefield.

A heartbroken scream wrenched itself from England's throat, echoing around him, and he fell over in the mud, bawling and hurting all over.

* * *

England's eyes slowly opened, readjusting to the light of day. He got up, stumbling to his closet. Stifling a yawn, the Brit pulled on some clothes. Then he remembered his date with Spain. It was strange to him that Spain would ask him on a date, but he agreed.

England sighed, went to cook himself breakfast, and then stared at the empty rum bottles with a frown. He had been drinking every day. The day before yesterday he forced himself to stay away from the liquor. He had been sober for three days now, he could proudly brag.

England moped around the house until his date. He left for the restaurant, getting a nice seat and waiting. He checked his watch. Half an hour late. Where was Spain?

After about two hours, England stopped waiting and ordered his food. He stayed there for about an hour after his food was finished, then pushed his face into his hands. Spain had stood him up. The bastard probably had no intentions of going on the date.

England paid for his food and stood up. "England!" England looked up, recognizing that voice anywhere. America ran up, wearing a suit. England felt his throat constrict; America was probably on a date right now.

"Hello, America," England greeted. America gave his goofy smile, fixing Texas. Suddenly, France walked up.

"Ah, bonjour, Angleterre," France greeted. England mentally shook his head. Not them two. Not together.

"Hey, hon. Which table?" America asked.

"Same as always," France smiled. America leaned over and gave a quick kiss to the Frenchman. England felt his heart shatter. The heart that had barely begun to heal was now in worse shape than before.

"You two are together?" He asked, trying to sound casual.

"Yep! We've been dating for a long time now!" America smiled softly at France.

_At least he's happy_

"Oh? Well, I wish you to well. I have to go now; I'm very busy," England told them, leaving quickly. A little piece of him was happy that America was happy, but the rest of his body ached with longing. England let out a small sob as he struggled with his car keys.

Can't get no love without sacrifice…

* * *

England stared into his drink. He was wasted. Again. Hell, he was wasted every day. He decided to bring his wasted ass to the public every night.

"Hey, England," England looked up slowly. Greece smiled softly at him, dropping himself into the stool next to England's.

"Hello, Greece. Fancy seeing you here," England murmured into his drink. Greece nodded softly. "You haven't ever come here before."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm always here; you never are," England explained as he finished his drink and slammed it down onto the table. The bartender filled it without being asked.

"Thanks, Cassie," He muttered.

"Any time, Artie," She replied. Greece raised an eyebrow at the Brit.

"I told ya, mate. I come here so often that I'm on a first-name basis with everyone. Some, like Cassie, are even past the first-name basis. Cassie has taken my drunk arse home many times," England laughed, "get this. Her fiance doesn't even call her Cassie. He's still calling her Cassandra. Oh, he was so jealous when I called her Cassie!" England cackled.

"England, you've got a problem," Greece mentioned, a concerned look in his olive eyes. England glanced up at the Grecian.

"Yes...yes, I suppose you are correct. I just-I can't stand it. I-I lost him," England whispered, dropping his gaze to the drink in his hand. Yes, there was usually a drink in his hand nowadays.

"Who?" Greece asked. England looked up with tears in his eyes.

"America!" England sniffled. "I gave him independence, but you don't know how hard it was to let him go! You've got no idea how much it hurts, every day! The alcohol is supposed to numb it, but the pain...its-its so bad that even through the massive amounts of alcohol, I can still FEEL it!" England cried.

"England, calm down," Greece told him softly. England let out a small sob.

"I'm sorry, Greece. Its just that, ever since I saw him with France...its gotten so much worse!" England wiped at his eyes.

For a moment, Greece was quiet. "I can assure you, America isn't dating France anymore," He mumbled.

"That doesn't make it better! He's still gone!" England sobbed harder. "Th-this is the h-hardest story I've ever told..." England looked up at Greece. "Enough about me, why-why are you here?"

Greece stared into his drink in silence. "I can assure you, America isn't dating France anymore," He repeated.

England frowned. "What? By the way, where is Japan? Aren't you two dating?" England questioned.

Greece looked straight at England, a sad look in his eyes. "I can assure you, England, America isn't dating _France_ anymore," He emphasized. England finally understood.

* * *

America laid in bed next to Japan, staring up at the ceiling. It was 2 o'clock in the morning, and something was on his mind."_You're…you're independent_." The image of his beloved England on his knees; broken, crying...it hurt. He couldn't get to sleep.

Quietly, America slipped out of bed. "Ah, America?" America whipped around, where Japan looked up at him with sleepy dark brown eyes.

"Japan, baby, I'm just going for a little walk," America whispered. Japan nodded drowsily and pulled the blankets over his head. America pulled on a pair of pajama pants, slipped into his shoes, and threw on his signature jacket.

When he opened the door, the city lights regarded him coldly. With a sigh, he set off down the sidewalk. Memories trickled into his mind...

_America was pondering what France said to him when he heard the front door shut."Yay, England's home!" He ran up and hugged England tightly. "I missed you!" he frowned._

_"America, I saw you this morn-…I missed you too," England sighed. Was France right about England?_

_"I love you, England," America whispered. England stood on his toes and kissed America's chin, no longer able to kiss any higher because America had grown._

_"Love you too," England stated in a dismissing way, turning to walk into the kitchen._

_"…England?" America squeaked out, cheeks heating up. "_How_ do you love me?" He finally asked. He had to know!_

_"Why, that's a silly question, Love! You're my baby brother!" England replied in a matter-of-fact way. America sighed. France was right. He hugged England softer and leaned down to half kiss him on the lips. England pulled away, holding his hand to his mouth. "Wh-what-?"_

_"Sorry. I missed your cheek," America lied, faking a smile. France was definitely right._

_"Alright then, what would you like for dinner?" England asked. America laughed nervously._

_"Already ate, England!" He explained, which was what he usual did so he didn't have to eat England's terror cooking. England went into the kitchen. "England...our love is for forever. I'll never not love you, okay?" America called to him._

_"I'll always love you too, America," England said in that same dismissing manner. _

_"Not in the way I want you to," America muttered, leaving. He came back. "By the way, France stopped by," America explained. Might as well let him know. England whipped around, panic in his eyes._

_"What'd he say?" He demanded. America looked away. _

_"_He'll always think of you as his brother. He'll never love you as more unless you break away from him. Then you won't _be_ his brother anymore! It's the only way_!"_

_"Nothing." He lied, then looked up at England with a fake grin. "I threatened another seven-years' war on him," He chuckled._

_"Git," England smiled._

America squeezed his eyes shut. He HAD to! England would only see him as a brother for the rest of his life if not for his Revolution! He didn't break England's heart, he opened his eyes!

With that in mind, America went back to his apartment and crawled into bed with Japan. _Nothing ever went wrong_, he reassured himself as he started to doze off, _we just carried on_.

* * *

England frantically searched for any alcohol in his house. He NEEDED it! He needed more! To had to numb the pain; he had to try, at least.

"Jerk! Hey, Jerk! ENGLAND!" The blonde whipped around. Sealand looked up at him, terror in eyes eyes. "What-how-why?" He whimpered.

"Why what, you brat?" England snarled. Sealand's lip trembled.

"Why do you drink so much?" He asked. England punched a hole through the cupboard door.

"Don't you question me!" He roared. England took Sealand by the shoulders and violently shook him. "You have no right!"

Sealand screamed. "Help!" He called, tears streaming down his cheeks. Realizing what he was doing, England backed up into the fridge.

"Sealand...I-I'm so...I didn't..." England stuttered. Sealand ran to the phone, dialing the numbers quickly. "Sealand, please listen-"

"Finland? Finland, he's too scary!" Never before had England seen such terror in his brother's eyes. Those eyes...Sealand looked up at England, and America's big blue eyes flooded England's memories. "Finland, he's gonna kill me!" Sealand sobbed into the phone.

England ran to the young blonde and pulled him into a hug. Sealand shrieked in fear, relaxing when he realized it was just a hug. England buried his face into the island's neck, letting out a small sob.

Sealand hung the phone up, hesitantly putting his hand on England's head. England cried into Sealand's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Sealand, you have to believe me! I can't believe I-I...don't even forgive me, Sealand! I don't deserve it!" England bawled.

Sealand ran his fingers through England's hair. "England, answer my earlier question. Tell me what's wrong." England sniffled.

"After America left me...my life has been a big mess. The pain of losing him...I just want to numb it. I know it doesn't work, but just trying...I just want it to all go away. I know I can't because I have the responsibility of my country, but sometimes I think of suicide. Sealand, I think of ending my life. That's how terrible it is," England whispered.

"England, suicide only hurts more people. By stopping your own pain, you are basically passing it on to everyone else. How would I feel? How would Scotland, and Ireland, and Wales, and Australia, and New Zealand...how would they feel?" Sealand explained.

"I-I know. But...it hurts!" England continued weeping into Sealand's neck. "I-I'm sorry. This is the hardest story I've ever told," England apologized.

"SEALAND!" Both looked up at Finland with a gasp. Finland ran up to the two, pushing England away from Sealand and hugging the island tightly. "You are a danger to yourself and EVERYONE around you!" Finland shouted.

"Finland, I-!" England started.

"No! You have a serious problem! You are an alcoholic! You terrified your little brother! I should call the police, England! That's how serious I am about this!" Finland cried.

"I know, I know! I need help!" England agreed. Finland started to lead Sealand out of the house.

"I'm sorry, England, but I can't let you see Sealand until you fix yourself!" Finland glared.

"No, please! Don't do this to me!" England shrieked, falling to his knees in front of the Finn.

"I'm sorry, England. It's for your own good," Finland insisted, ushering Sealand out. The young blonde gave England a determined look and followed Finland out of the house.

England curled up in a ball on the floor, digging his nails into the carpet. "NO!" He wailed.

* * *

America looked up from his worn out sneakers. England had sat down on the other side of the bench he was sitting at. Did the Brit even know he was there?

"Hey," America finally greeted. England turned to him with a gasp.

"A-America! I, uh...h-hi," He finally mumbled, slumping down. America cleared his throat.

"So," America started, scooting closer to the smaller blonde, "I've been hearing rumors that you're an alcoholic? And you just got your visitation rights to Sealand taken away by Finland because of it?" America asked.

"Oh, right, yes. Finland promised I could see Sealand again when I've corrected my problem. I'm...I'm three weeks sober," He explained.

"Nice. Well, best of luck," America nodded.

"Speaking of rumors, I heard you and Japan have broken up?" England added.

"Yeah, he, uh...he said I was seeing someone else. I told him, Confederacy was just a...friend. But he didn't believe me, especially when I'd come home sore. But I wasn't cheating on him, I swear!" America insisted.

Silence befell them. "I-I still love you," England finally admitted.

"I still love you too," America replied softly. The silence returned. "I've asked you this before, England. I'm hoping I'll get the answer I want this time," America looked England straight in the eyes, "_how_ do you love me?"

England kissed America softly. "Like this..." he answered. America smiled gently. "But we can't be together. We have to live the rest of our lives...but not together," England added.

"Yeah, I understand. We have history, and, yeah, we can't...yeah, I get it," America stuttered, cringing and holding his side.

England eyed him worriedly. "America...be careful," He whispered, kissing America quickly and standing up. With a wave, the small blonde turned and walked away.

America winced, clutching his side again. "Ah, shit! Confederacy, I'm going to kick your ass as soon as I get the chance," America hissed.

* * *

historically **accurate **notes for you-Spain stood England up on purpose, as was the "coincidence" that France was dating America. after the Revolution, but France and Spain screwed around with Great Britain because they weren't as strong and the two wanted revenge of the other two times. Correct me if I'm wrong on that.

historically **inaccurate **notes for you-Sealand should not be alive at this time.  
-America was not with Japan. technically, he was trying to choose between England and France right after the Revolution.  
-technically, England and America did hook up after the Revolution. America chose England over France! YAY! beat that, FrUK lovers! USUK is canon...er than FrUK. lol just kiddin...ish.  
-in the beginning of the Civil War, the Union (who is America) was winning more battles. so its inaccurate that America would be sore from fights with Confederacy (who is a friend of mine's OC, but I didn't really talk much about him)

I hope you liked it!


End file.
